


Hypotheticals at Breakfast

by keychu



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Kim Jonghyun, Bottom Lee Taemin, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, THOSE ARE IMPLIED THIS IS NOT SMUT IM SORRY, Top Lee Taemin, Tumblr Prompt, hypothetical situations, i wrote this years ago i dont wanna add too much new content i already expanded lol, is this really a threesome or is taemin asking to top jjong read and find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keychu/pseuds/keychu
Summary: based on a jongtaeho... maybe jongtae actually lol... prompt from my askbox on tumblrTaemin gives minho a hypothetical situation and jjong chokes on his cereal





	Hypotheticals at Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt:  
> Anonymous said:  
> "minho you know..." "hm, taeminnie?" "you know i love you, but... lately, jonghyun has been really hot. don't you think he would be a perfect uke?" (oh yes, i want you to go that path :3)
> 
> but i didn't write smut i wrote a convo bc /thats what i do/

“Hmm… Hmm… Mhm… Hmmmm…” 

“Taemin?” 

“Hmm…” 

“Taemin.” 

“Mhm…” 

“Tae-” 

“Ah! Mhmmm…” 

“Taemin, what hmm-ing and ha-ing about?” Minho snapped, annoyed. 

“Oh. Nothing I was just thinking.” Taemin replied. 

“Well, can you hmmm and think while pouring your cereal into your bowl instead of the floor?” Minho said before turning back to his own breakfast. 

"Oh, shit!” Taemin dropped the box of Cheerios onto the counter before bending down to get the ones that had fallen 

“What are you thinking about Taemin?” Jonghyun asked, getting up from across his seat across from Minho at the table. He yawned as he made his way over to the coffee pot for a refill. 

“Well, just something I want to run by Minho later on,” he said nonchalantly, moving over to the garbage to throw out the Cheerios he gathered from the floor. 

“Yeah, like what?” Minho asked, taking a bite of cereal. 

“Yeah, get it over with now, we’ll be busy later today anyway and you’ll probably forget,” Jonghyun added. He stirred some sugar into his coffee before moving back to his seat. “I’ll pretend I'm not listening if it makes you feel better.” 

“No, it doesn’t bother me,” Taemin replied, pouring milk on top of the cereal that managed to land in his bowl. “If you’re sure, I’ll say it now.” He went over to the fridge to put the milk away before returning to grab his bowl, “but only if you’re really sure,” He got his bowl and started walking over to the table, “are you su-“ 

"Taemin. Just cut to the chase already,” Minho cut in. 

“Well, Minho, you know I love you right?” Minho sighed and rolled his eyes. Jonghyun took a sip of his coffee to cover his laughing-cough, barely swallowing. 

“Yes, Taemin, I know.” he said, not looking up from his cereal as he got another spoonful. 

“Okay, good, because—well. It’s just that Jonghyun has just looked so fucking hot lately-” Jonghyun and Minho both instantly stilled – Jonghyun with a fresh sip of hot coffee now burning his tongue and Minho with his cereal spoon still shoved in his mouth. 

“Wha-” Minho began around the spoon, but Taemin cut him off. 

“Don’t you think he’d be a really good bottom?” Jonghyun choked on his coffee as he attempted to keep it out of his lungs, most of it ending up on the table in front of him or down his esophagus anyway. Minho damn near swallowed his fucking spoon. 

“Wh-at?” Jonghyun said, pounding on his chest a few times to get the remaining coffee out of his airway. 

“Taemin, what the fuck?” Minho coughed out, tossing his spoon onto the table. 

“Like, I know he doesn’t have much of an ass, but I mean, come on! You’ve seen him naked, you know his body is basically a cover for Men’s Health,” Minho and Jonghyun just stared in response. 

“Taemin-” Jonghyun started before Minho cut in on top of him 

“Are you saying you want me to fuck him or something?” 

“Minho! Jesus Christ don’t flesh out the fantasy,” Jonghyun groaned, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m not, I’m just asking-” 

“No, I’m saying I want to fuck him.” Once again Minho and Jonghyun stilled. Minho turned slowly to face Taemin, who was still casually leaning against the counter, with a blank stare. 

“Are you asking my permission to cheat then or something?” He asked cooly. Jonghyun snapped his attention to Minho. 

“Hey! Don’t make me an accomplice here, I’m not screwing your boyfriend!” 

“I didn’t say you were, or are ever going to,” Minho replied in the same tone, still staring at Taemin. Jonghyun looked back to Taemin, still mostly in shock from the sudden confession. Taemin sighed. 

“Oh Minho, I love you too much to do something as stupid as that. I was going to ask you if we could have a threesome. Judging by Jonghyun’s reaction though, I don’t know if I can convince him as easily as I thought I could,” Jonghyun started to sputter something in affirmation before Taemin continued, “Maybe you should top after all,” he said, tapping his chin, more than a little lost in thought, “though I still think you fucking me while I fuck him is a really good image,” Minho swore as Jonghyun slammed his fists on the table, shoving his chair back and standing up. 

"I’m going to go take a shower.” he said, starting for the hall. 

“Can I come?” Taemin asked innocently, watching him as he stalked out of the room. 

“No!" He yelled back, slamming the door behind him. Minho sat still in his seat, staring at his soggy cereal. 

“So?” Taemin asked after a few beats, waiting until he heard the shower start. 

“So, what?” Minho said stiffly. 

“So, what do you think?” Minho didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“I’ll think about it,” he said finally, without lifting his gaze, and Taemin gave him a smile anyway. 

“Judging by how quickly he headed for the bathroom, I’d say Jonghyun is thinking about it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment and the like i'm lonely.


End file.
